A Creed Taken
by NovemberFall
Summary: Origins There was a girl on Stryker's team as well, one who was very similiar to Victor in a few special ways. A short one-shot about them. Written in first person. Warnings: Sexual language.


This is intended as just random. First person is my favourite point of view to use, hence using it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, none of it's real etc etc.

**A Creed Taken**

"No one's ever nailed me quite as deep as you," I cough out, blood filling my mouth as his nails puncture my stomach.

"Miss me then?" He grins as he drags his nails out of me and presses against the shredded flesh as it heals beneath his hand.

"No," I wince as the tissue knits back together, "I just thought the moment called for some word play."

"I've missed you, you know," Victor bends his head and nuzzles against my neck – an oddly affectionate gesture from the man.

"I left because of you, I've never looked back," I answered, a forgotten feeling of fear rising in my stomach.

"You knew you'd never get away from me, you're _mine_. And you always will be."

"Always is a long time."

"We've got a long time, and you're spending the rest of it with me." I push against Victor's hands and he lets me slide away from him.

"I'm not yours anymore, it's been six years, and things have changed."

"Not between us they haven't. You tried your hardest to cover your tracks, but you must have known I'd find you eventually. We're mated for life. You can't escape that."

"We're not animals Victor, we're humans. Feelings can change." I'd forgotten how fast he could move, he was on me in a second, ripping the remaining shreds of clothes off my body and using his teeth and nails to tear my skin to ribbons. I was intoxicated by the scent and power of him, it's true that I'd missed the purely feral nature of the animal on top of me. I dug my nails into his shoulders, drawing blood that ran in rivets over his shoulder and dripped onto my breasts, Victor's tongue swirling over the droplets lavishly. I arched my back as he went lower, teeth biting into my stomach harshly before he settled in between my legs, making me snarl as his tongue probed, claws lodged deep in my hips. I was suddenly flipped onto my front, hips pulled up and back, my nails scratching the wooden floor as he entered me roughly from behind in one swift movement, claws raking down my back as he pounded into me. It hurt almost as much as the first time he ever took me, years ago on the team's third or fourth mission, where there were no women to rape and he'd only just discovered my healing mutation. Victor came with something between a snarl and a howl, slumping forward onto me, my arms giving way under our combined weight and we slid onto the floor. Victor's breathing was heavy against my neck as he threw an arm around my waist and pulled me back into his chest, nuzzling against my ear.

"As good as you remember?" He asks, fingertips swirling the traces of blood on my back. I don't answer, simply lean back into him and drown in the scent which I had forced myself to forget.

We lie there for almost an hour, in a haze of smells and feelings, and I think back to that first time which I was so brutally reminded of. I only dimly remember the actual facts of the mission itself, Logan had left a few months previously and Victor had got worse and worse, killing and raping wherever he went. Stryker tried his hardest to keep him under control, ignoring most of his behaviour or getting Wade to occupy him. My mutations hadn't been put to a huge amount of use so far and I kept a rather low profile within the team, avoiding most of the confrontations along with Bradley. The mission we were on at the time was searching for a particular person and Stryker decided that my young appearance and the fact I was a girl would allow me to see the small town where we were located without drawing attention to myself. It didn't go to plan, in the slightest. The group we were searching for already knew we were close and took advantage of the team member who appeared to have broken off from the group; I was attacked on the street, a few knife wounds to the stomach and I was left on the road. Stryker appeared within seconds with the rest of the team but the amount of blood surrounding me perturbed him from coming any closer. Victor had no such qualms however and came striding forward, moving my arms to see the wound and watching in fascination as my stomach healed. I'll never forget the look on his face, his eyes seemed to light up with such delight that it sent shivers up my spine.

"Well, well, well," he muttered to himself as Wade dragged me to my feet. I avoided him for the rest of that mission, which was concluded relatively successfully and with little bloodshed. It was the mission afterwards when it all came to a head. We were camped in the middle of nowhere, Stryker had decided that he only needed Zero, Wade and Bradley on this particular task and so the remainder of the team were left to mill around camp until their return.

"So," Victor began, sharpening his nails with his knife, "interesting mutation." I mumble in agreement, not wanting to get into a conversation with him, let alone about my mutation. We lapse into silence, murmuring goodnights to Fred and John as they retreat into their separate tents and the embers of the fire burn low. Victor gets up from his stump and I presume he's going to his own tent, relishing the opportunity to be on my own in the night air, a luxury that is rare in that sort of environment. I hear the crunch of leaves behind me and I tense, ready to turn round, but Victor's hand curls around my neck, rooting me to the spot.

"Victor, get off." A low chuckle from behind me.

"I don't think so," a claw strokes along my cheek, "we can do this the easy way." The battle that commenced inside my head was mental. I knew that whatever he wanted, he was going to get, and I wouldn't enjoy it either way. The only difference would be the amount of pain I could potentially experience at his hands versus the amount of pain if I agreed to what he wanted.

"I said get off me." I shrugged his hand off, letting him feel some of the strength I had so far concealed, and walked away from camp. I hadn't gone far, just a couple of hundred metres in order to calm my nerves and gather myself, but Victor followed me.

"You would have been better staying in camp, Dukes may have helped you."

"I don't need Fred's help, I can look after myself. And I'm telling you not to even think about it."

"Should have chosen the easy way," Victor mutters, pausing for a second before tackling me to the ground. I snarl and kick away from him, rolling along the ground and swinging out with a fist that connects heavily with Victor's jaw. He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Stryker will have your head if you hurt me," I snarl, eyes narrowing at the grin that spreads across Victor's face.

"You heal, how's he going to know?"

He took me that night for the first of many times, on the forest floor, with his claws dug deep into my hips and my legs thrown over his shoulders. We spent the night out there in the open, wrapped up together in the leaves under Victor's huge coat. When the sun starting filtering in through the trees we awoke, covered in each other's scent and dried blood, and returned to camp quietly. It was obvious that the rest of the team knew; I had wondered if they would hear my screams and Victor's snarls, we hadn't exactly gone far from camp, or whether they realised we'd both spent the night out of our tents, but we were treated to questioning glances and wide berths for a few days. Victor took to either coming into my tent at night after the team had all retired and simply lying down with me, or dragging me out into the night air and finding a quiet place to unleash the animal upon me. Stryker tried to ask me about him, in a very round-about, subtle kind of way but I warned him off immediately. I was slowly starting to feel like Victor's possession, he took me more or less every night and I was at his constant call. The times when Stryker took one of us on a mission and left the other at camp, our reunions were always rough and bloody and served to solidify the link between us.

What finally made me leave was something of a surprise – it wasn't the violence, it was annoyance. I'd been taken on a mission that was meant to be a very low key affair, simply Stryker, me and Bradley working quickly and efficiently with no bloodshed or upheaval. We were to be away for only one night and the team accepted this with their usual grunts or – in Wade's case – sarcastic comments. We'd set off as the sun was just rising, travelling for most of the day and then settling down in a small village for the night, my delight at having a bed to sleep in was immeasurable. Stryker came knocking timidly at my hut door after all the villagers had retired and asked to come in, asking to talk about Victor frankly. It came as no surprise that the rest of the team knew about us, but what did come as a shock was the level of protectiveness they felt over me, and it worried them to think of what Victor was doing. Our noise carried back to the camp frequently and Stryker would often lie awake at night torn between standing up to Victor (and probably getting his head taken off) or staying put and hoping I could take care of myself.

"It isn't right, you're barely out of your teens, you should have someone loving you, not treating you like that." It took all the effort in the world not to laugh when he'd said that, and a smirk must have crossed my face because he frowned.

"I'm far older than I appear, not quite to Victor's standards but I've been around for a while. And while I'm with him he's not raping and killing innocent women." Stryker smiled and took my hand gently, lifting a hand up to cup my face.

"I want to show you how a real man loves," I tilted my chin as our lips met, surprised by how gentle his kiss was and the lack of battle for dominance like with Victor. "Can I show you?" Stryker whispered against my cheek, fingers brushing up into my hair. I nodded.

The next day we fulfilled our mission correctly and travelled back immediately, arriving at the camp late in the evening. I feigned tiredness and went to my tent after grabbing some food, avoiding Victor's gaze as I zipped up the opening. I got the feeling that he knew, that he'd known from the minute I'd stepped back into camp, and even though I feared his reaction, I relished it even more. He entered my tent some hours later, crawling over me and holding my jaw in a tight grip.

"Why?" He growled at me, "why Stryker?"

"He needed to feel protective over someone." I whispered, trailing my fingertips over Victor's arm.

"You're not his to protect."

"He feels responsible for both of us, your actions and my being here."

"Then he can take responsibility for his actions." Victor growled, stalking out of my tent and into the darkness. I quickly followed, wincing as I heard tent fabric ripping and Victor's shout of Stryker's name. An argument ensued between the three of us, with me deftly catching any blows that Victor sent Stryker's way, which infuriated him more. I left the next morning with apologies to the team, a soft kiss from Stryker and seething, confused anger from Victor.

I hadn't seen him since then, not until tonight anyway. I vowed to put as much distance between myself and Victor – not just him, the team as a whole – and I thought I'd managed it, apparently causing me to because lax. I'd lingered too long in one place, I realised that now, let my face become too well known in town, and I had led Victor straight to my door. I had opened the door with slight confusion due to the late hour but it didn't even occur to me that it might be Victor on my doorstep. His eyes had filled with a mix of longing, anger and lust as we surveyed each other in silence, the slight wind whipping his coat around his legs and my hair around my face.

"Invite me in." It wasn't a request or a question, it was a simply demand, and it made my blood run cold. I simply stood and looked at him for a few seconds, my surprise at seeing him, the rush of old memories, had made me immobile. I finally stepped back from the door and let Victor pass me, his broad form brushing past me in the corridor.

"How did you find me?" I ask quietly, shutting the door with a soft click.

"I'll always find you, eventually." He suddenly turned on me and ripped into my arm with his claw as I spun to one side. A fight ensued, which ended in the scene this retelling began with. I don't know whether it was Victor's intention to end up like this or whether he had wanted to simply hurt me and leave, but as we lay there it seemed completely natural. For the first time in years, a weight had been lifted and my soul felt content once again; surrounded by those strong arms.

"I'm not letting you go again," Victor growls into my ear.

"What happened to him, in the end?" We both know who I'm talking about and Victor tenses around me.

"He's on trial for murder," he finally answers. "But he's not important."

"What next Victor?" He doesn't answer me, simply grunts and leans over my shoulder to kiss me deeply.


End file.
